


【正剧】城欲摧

by Bladevendor



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bladevendor/pseuds/Bladevendor
Summary: 麾下旌旗十二万，且借烽火慰夜寒。





	1. 第一回*起朱楼

随心教新起的黑石牌楼上挂了六颗人头。虽是冬日，两颗从远方送回来历时太久还是已经烂了，另外四颗早上才斩下来，还未生紫斑。三两只乌鸦飞来，用尖喙剜出眼珠子吃了，留下黑洞洞的窟窿凝视前方。又过一会儿，风起了，六颗头风铃坠子似的荡啊撞啊，乌鸦踩在脸上，低下头来把颊上的肉吃了，舌头也吃了。

都说随心教多美人，这六颗头的主人也在美人之列，可惜一张皮囊无论美丑，死后都是烂皮肉粘着白骨头。话说年初教主墨心臻继位，开头风平浪静，莫说三把火了，一点火星子都没有。现在眼见着要过年，形势却骤变，教中人忽而明白，敢情他之前是在热油锅，火苗全压在看似未燃的炭底下，就等着待宰的酒囊饭袋们松懈时一勺滚油当头浇下，清干净了门户好迎春。  
明天一早，新的四位堂主要上总坛来受封，两位舵主也将启程。等这最后一波换血结束，往称如殿上一望，除了“鹳护法”关世杳，尽是新面孔。

筹备大半年的清缴始于一场闹剧。

随心教众素来知道，黑虎崖这十九岁的年轻主子，任性妄为，难堪大任。这番无理取闹，依他想一出是一出的脾性，乃是寻常之极，根本无人起疑。

三个月前，夜里云聚无月，墨心臻和亲兵亲卫交代过以后，扮做贼人大闹黑虎崖。小贼惊动侍卫，侍卫惊动巡夜的兵，兵将夜袭报于三个堂主，堂主未得教主令擅调亲卫，亲卫捉拿小贼不着，总管又调亲兵。众兵士中有一醉酒的女百户，名狂刀，还有一为狂刀马首是瞻的阴沉大汉，名怒剑，两者大骂众高位者逾权僭越，可无人在意。最后总坛半山人马齐上阵亦擒不住贼人，只好去禀教主，谁知贼人出现在斑壑馆屋檐上，划亮火柴在面前一晃，正是教主本人。墨心臻口称他乃是因为难以入眠，玩心大起才故意闹上一闹，不曾想众人竟当成夜袭，当即大赞众堂主及其座下镇抚使与千户遇敌反应机敏处理妥当，令鹳护法关世杳立名册，将所有提议过，代替或跟随堂主及总管去调亲兵亲卫者皆数记下。

第二日，名册上众人都得了封赏。狂刀与怒剑明降暗升，调至亲卫长麾下。此事就这么草草收场，教众间对他的轻鄙之语愈甚。墨心臻听着不怒反喜。先主为了讨好女人杀尽教中精锐，换了一群饭桶，他杀了那些饭桶，先主又换了现在这一滩滩目中无人的烂泥来。墨心臻原本还怀疑他们是否当真愚钝鲁莽，不曾想当真如此。

收网时候尚且未到，于是墨心臻封赏时刻意大手大脚，做足了才出关一年，不通人情世故的模样。受封者中疑心者有，推脱不敢当者亦有，但多还是仗着功业或是欺他“单纯”，心安理得领受的。这些人中，大多都是先主尚在时，墨心臻因故怒而闭关的那一年半里入的教，因而臻少主十七岁平叛的事他们全然无从知晓。墨心臻手里攥着的人全部遵命缄默不言，而那些被他收拾过的人，除了迷途知返的关世杳，已经全数在地狱。他这番刻意装疯卖傻，就是要哄着他们愈加不把他放在眼里，把最后一丝防备也卸下来。

午时刚过，墨心臻拿出三本名册，往上加了些许名字，又宣关世杳来，将名册给他。贪墨盈私的一本，通敌结党的一本，滥用职权或玩忽职守之类的小事一本。又交代他，带着人且盯紧了，再有发现的，再往上加。三个月后，月初当斩第一本内总管以下者，后一周斩第二本内舵主以下者，再后一周斩第三本内者。

“还有，”墨心臻把封赏的名册递给他。“这些未得孤王命令擅调亲卫亲兵者，逾权僭越，目无君上，罪同叛教，与月末斩首。堂主以下者与两舵主并入第三周斩，三堂主与总管于月末处死。罪状与令信记得提前一月传至分舵，再派八百里加急将舵主首级送回总坛。”

关世杳将名册抱在怀中，点了点头。  
“可需要属下将名册中人择日收入黑牢，待行刑日再提？”

墨心臻答应一声，好像想起了什么，手指在扶手上轻轻敲击。  
“关世杳，此事你若办成，过去的事孤王既往不咎。你可别犯糊涂。”  
关世杳将名册抱得更紧了些。  
“谢教主不杀之恩。”  
“护法见外了。你是先主的人，是长辈，孤王向来敬重你。还望您给后生做个好表率。”墨心臻抿着嘴笑，又往内室唤道：“襄奴，给鹳护法送盒好茶去。

关世杳谢过恩，退出去。墨心臻看着他的背影，摸摸下巴。这人如此好用，可惜罪无可赦，留不得。虽然关世杳原本既没贼心也没贼胆，可谁叫他被妒火烧光了理智。错已酿成，再谈原因也是徒劳。

先主是个万花丛中过的，纳三十房姬妾，又倾尽教中财富追求玉蝉主求而不得，关世杳皆尽忍了下来。可等到臻少主十七岁时，墨心泽动了真情，遣散满山美人，专爱玊娥。关世杳见状，苦思多年而不得的怨怼骤然化作一腔毁灭的欲望，当即聚起教众反叛，夺教主之位。他以为当大权在握，墨心泽就没得选从是不从了。关世杳当然不成功。在他图谋不轨的时候，代掌教务的早已不是他，而是臻少主。他大权已然旁落，麾下的又尽是无能之辈。当年墨心泽被鬼迷了心窍，为了一句“正邪不两立”，杀尽精锐，遣散教众，武器库也一把火烧了，把随心教掏成了空壳，就为了证明随心教对中原武林再无威胁，就为了洗脱一个“魔“字。随心教变成了一个滑稽的空架子，撑着它的是饭桶一群。心志不坚的关世杳领着一伙乌合之众，臻少主陪他们演戏半个月，暗中使个伎俩将他们勉强翻起来的零星风浪压了下去。同谋者的血淋醒了关世杳，叫他哆哆嗦嗦认了罪，臻少主却忽然白脸变红脸，非但不杀他，还继续叫他做护法。关世杳眼泪汪汪，从此死心塌地。

可是叛教就是叛教。现在再死心塌地，也救不了他。

墨心臻拿出《玉蟾食单》来，翻到一页停住。

杀此人如烹醉虾，他看着食谱，心想。须得小火慢煨无汽无烟，状似养虾，实则烹虾，面上做足“厚待上代元老”的姿态，实则惯着他捧着他，只赏不罚，引他躺到功劳簿上，哄得他骄横跋扈犯众怒，等到死的时候，还犹在梦中。

收拾关世杳再等个三五年不急。他合上食谱，手指抚过书签上的“玉蟾”二字。要紧处理的另有其人。

三月过去，六颗人头挂上了牌楼，随心教旧的一页算是彻底揭过去。旧的已去，新的自然要来。调令往分堂传下去。得令后，四位将受封者都心有疑虑。明明只有三个分堂，也就只能有三个新堂主，这样何必召四人回总坛？可谁也没做声，只是默默收拾行装去。

随心教总坛坐落的沛裕岭黑虎崖在长安城西约三百里处。教中三大分堂皆在长安城周，其中行雨堂在泾阳，御风堂在杜曲，号雷堂在渭城，往总坛去骑马都得约莫两个时辰。行雨与御风堂的两人算着要傍晚到达，于是下午就出发了。而号雷堂的两人，因为其中一位等待另一位磨蹭着挑拣衣饰之故，耽误了功夫，傍晚才出发。

与此同时，临汾天雪门姓薛的三弟子从沛水镇的一家首饰店里出来。他替师娘寻得一心心念念的香囊，又给小师妹买了个簪子。天冷的很，他紧了紧身上的斗篷，出了镇子，纵马向前。他走得有些急。天色已晚了，路上不安全，他得快些赶到长安城去。

从长安往沛裕岭的路从前是很安全的。虽有魔教盘踞，但过路者只需在分堂口买个过路牌子挂在马鞍边上，就能平安过去。可后来，魔教突然衰落沦为江湖笑柄，这条路再不在它掌控之下，每百米一座的木桩上照明的火把亦不复有。诸多山匪乘虚而入，杀人越货肆无忌惮，倒闹得人不敢行走。

薛少侠的心砰砰直跳。他这回好不容易出趟远门，到这魔窟山脚下走一遭，直盼着斩几个匪徒为民除害。

今夜月明星稀，山谷西边比较小的马贼帮眼睛尖，发现了薛少侠。他们趁着夜色在密林中集结，行走到谷中段埋伏起来。

薛少侠耳边冬风簌簌，脸吹得生疼。就在他以腿控马呵了呵双手的空档，十几个响马从两侧林中冲将出来，将他团团围住。薛少侠心想来得正好，准备拔了剑酣战一场。就在此时，勒马声随着一声娇呼从谷东传来。

“呀！有小贼挡道！”

那是个年轻女子的声音，又甜又脆，叫人想起半熟的桃子。响马闻声而望，只见那女子侧骑似是控不住马，直冲到他们跟前才堪堪停下。一时间马贼与薛少侠都没动。那女子身材丰盈，穿一身桃色的夹袄，雪白厚呢的褶裙，头上戴顶圆帽。她年纪不大，最多十八九岁，面若银盘，弯月眉，含笑眼，元宝唇，额间一颗红痣。赶路急了，有点气喘吁吁，雪肤给吹得泛了红，一双眼睛亮得像星星。马贼头见她姿容艳丽，当即心中一热，又借月光看清了她耳上金环和颈上海珠，愈加欢喜，当即调了一半人马将她也围住。

薛少侠忧心起来。若是他一个人对上响马，自然不需有所顾忌，可现在这花一样的姑娘也在…等等，他转念一想，话本子上不是常说什么英雄救美么？这可是天赐良机啊！

“姑娘莫怕！”他当即一声断喝，“某来救你。”说着拔剑出了鞘，寒光闪闪。

听他口出狂言，匪首目露凶光，龇了一口黄牙。群匪见状纷纷拔刀，却又踌躇着不曾冲上来。

姑娘嬉笑一声，对薛少侠道：“好样的！”

话音未落，薛少侠顿感一阵香风袭来。姑娘身法极快，瞬时间已经和他共乘一骑，软乎乎的身子贴着他的背。“你只管控马就好。”她凑到他耳边说，热气呼在他耳垂上。薛少侠一个激灵，这姑娘面相纯善亲人，谁知举止这样轻佻。响马见形势有变，原本围困姑娘坐骑的六人撤回来，加入两人身周的包围圈。十余人对两人，薛少侠其实心里有些紧张的，可那姑娘咯咯直笑，明显没把身周响马放在眼里。

群匪受辱，当即按耐不住攻将上来。一壮硕马匪手持弯刀舞得虎虎生风，嘴里喝道：“小娘子当心咯！”

“多谢多谢。”姑娘应声的同时手中忽而多了一条精铁细链。一道黑影从她手中脱出，簌地破空向着响马砸去。随着砰的一声闷响，那健壮马匪惨呼着堕马，胸口凹陷，显然给什么钝器打碎胸骨而死。群匪大骇，急急住马。姑娘嬉笑间一扯锁链收回软兵，薛少侠定睛一看，好家伙，这链头拴的竟是一枚拳头大小的多棱正锤。

姑娘感受到薛少侠视线，笑得得意洋洋。“我把它系在背后压裙角的。”她摸摸锤头。“马身往左偏一些。”

薛少侠依她号令行动。群匪听匪首号令，转为守势。姑娘坐在他身后，数十秒之间连出三锤，锁链铮铮作响，钝器破空声、骨骼碎裂的脆响，和紧随而来的惨叫呻吟，全数砸进他耳朵。

“敌人坐骑受惊了，你小心往右。”姑娘忽然正了身子，两手搭在他肩头，冷冰冰的链子硌着他。薛少侠答应一声，牵引笼头，将将叫身下马避开那惊马。惊马胡乱冲撞，响马闪避间乱了阵脚，包围圈已破。二人面向谷西方向，匪头与二把手反应快速，纵马拦在他们面前，抡着马刀冲上来便砍。姑娘头枕在薛少侠肩上，一声轻笑间手臂发力两枚锤头直直砸将出去，碰碰两声，砸碎了那匪首右腕与那二当家左侧大半肋骨。那二当家是个硬气汉子，一声没喊，强撑了片刻才栽在地上。匪首咬牙切齿，疼得满脸是汗，哼哧哼哧地直喘气。

“该你玩玩了。”姑娘将链锤放在腿上，冰凉凉的手贴在薛少侠面颊上。他给冻得一个激灵，却又不好说什么，只能单手牵缰绳，纵马前行。他手中长剑上真气萦绕，剑尖上凭空凝出一根锋锐的冰刺。他深吸一口气，屏息凝神，凭马前冲之势，将那贼首一剑穿心。

这是他剑下收的第一条恶人命。

在他收剑时分，姑娘轻轻巧巧如舞彩绫一般，纤细链条绑着棱锤往两边一荡。她手势娇柔似乎毫无力气，可那碎人头颅断人脊骨的声响却不作伪。只见三马贼抡着弯刀冲来就砍，首当其中者忽感一道劲风扑面而来，他下意识一缩身子躲闪，却不料那棱锤打的是马的头。那马将死，猛地跪趴下来，冲劲太大，骑手一时不察，从马背滚落，脚卡在马镫里硬生生扯折了一条腿。姑娘一扯链子收回兵器，另外两个响马见多数同伙惨死惊怒交加，失了理智不依不饶还是攻将上来。姑娘叹口气，细链纵出间牢牢缠住两人兵刃，手上再使个巧劲，登时俩响马落得了个赤手空拳。两柄刀噔地掉在地上，锁链在空中悠了三圈之后不留情面的朝转身逃跑者重击而去。

这厢薛少侠还在愣愣的看着手里长剑上已经上冻的人血，那边忽闪着大眼睛人畜无害的姑娘手里又多攥了四条魂，尸身横七竖八倒在他们坐骑蹄边。又有两马惊了，嘶鸣声叫薛少侠回了魂。他腿夹着马肚，奋力躲闪，那马转得急了，只听背后姑娘“哎哟”一声，原来是她头顶的圆帽儿给甩落在了一滩红白之物中，再不能要了。

薛少侠听见姑娘惊呼，不由得关切回望，可他一眼看见的并非姑娘失了帽子，而是在他们躲闪之时窜到姑娘背后的两个马贼。薛少侠倒吸一口凉气，因那二人都弯弓搭箭，箭已在弦上，他与姑娘又离他们太远，无论是链锤或是长剑都碰他们不着。两贼狞笑，只听簌簌两声，弓弦一放间流矢飞将而来。来不及了！薛少侠下意识闭上眼，铛铛两声脆响吓得他一个激灵，满身的鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。他睁开眼睛，察觉马贼身后忽而出现一股强劲内力，两柄精钢板斧凌空飞来直直砍在两人背心。两贼脸上颜色霎时褪尽，扯着嗓子“啊啊”两声惨嚎，往前扑倒在地，血流如注。

“俺来也！”

人还未见，声音先顺着冬风来了。姑娘重重哼了一声，显然不满之极。薛少侠却掩不住对这飞斧解围者的好奇，瞪大了眼睛往谷东方向望。只见层层暗影之中现出一条健硕汉子，骑高头大马，哈哈大笑着扬鞭赶来。行得近了，他勒马停下，那马性燥，打了好几个响鼻。这几声似乎颇有威势，那几匹乱窜的惊马竟安静下来，战立不动了。

 

薛少侠看清了那大汉面貌，差点憋不住笑意。那人其实也不过十八九岁，不知何故少年白了头，身材健硕若屠夫，却生了一张极为良善温和的面相。那是浓眉平，大眼垂，鼻梁直，唇珠圆，额头阔，下颌正。衣装却奇怪，大冬天的袒胸露乳，穿一件未系的蓝比甲，系紫披风，着白裤，蹬马靴。

“老四，原来你叫俺殿后是为了独占了好事啊。”那大汉对着姑娘说着，虽然声若洪钟又眉头紧蹙，却因为和善的面貌显得非但不吓人，反而憨厚的紧。

“杀几个马贼算得功吗？还用得着抢？”姑娘一改对着薛少侠时笑盈盈的模样，横了眉立了眼，声音也尖锐起来。“四个萝卜三个坑，你莫不是怂了吧。”

“俺？俺怂什么？倒是你，磨磨蹭蹭拖拖拉拉，还偏拖着俺误了时辰。”大汉摇摇头，取回了他的双斧。

姑娘懒得理他，转过头来柔声对薛少侠说话。

“这位公子，”她笑笑，“我的帽子给你甩落在地上了，你要怎么赔我呀。”

薛少侠一哽，觉得这个理不对，又觉得没什么不对，一想此女多有助他，再一看姑娘月下的姿容，心里一热，就将买给小师妹的簪子拿了出来给姑娘戴上。

“这枚簪子权当给姑娘赔礼。在下姓薛，临汾天雪门掌门座下三弟子。敢问姑娘芳名？”  
他抱拳行礼，姑娘笑，也回了一礼。  
“小女子姓楚，师承于太兴镖局朱镖头。”

薛少侠诺诺答应了，将所听闻的记在心里，又细细看了姑娘容貌，再不能忘了。

楚姑娘转过头去，面对着那汉子笑道：“刘三哥，你莫气了。你不等我，你自行先去吧，我随后就来。”说着，眨了眨眼，似讨好，可那眼里的光却不似。

那刘姓汉子答应一声，不愿意与着女子多做纠缠，纵马就走了。楚姑娘看着他绝尘而去，嘴唇一勾，又看着一地的死匪，看着那个只是断了腿的活口，看着他们未曾跑走的坐骑，心满意足似得长出了一口气。她身影一晃，回到她来时的坐骑背上，那链锤又消失了。她骑着马过来，向着谷西，和往谷东去的薛少侠肩并肩。

“薛少侠运气不错，”她说，“碰着了剿匪的乐事。你若晚来几天，可就没这个机会咯。”

薛少侠忙问为何。

楚姑娘深深看他一眼，抬手指向路旁的每隔百米都有的木柱，轻声道：“待教主重布了亮子，哼，我看哪个还有胆子在此撒野。”

两人就此别过。

楚姑娘下了马，将从鞍袋里拿出绳索，将匪徒的十一匹坐骑拴在路旁树上，搜了那昏迷的活口的身后将其绑在其中一匹的背上，又细细搜了那十一具匪尸。事情罢了，她拿出一盏风灯点燃了，又寻了信纸炭笔出来写信。

写完敬辞，她接着写道：“...斩匪十一人，匪寨因今赶路之故并未探得，不知藏富几何。留活口一人，审之可得其余匪寨方位。与匪身上缴获纹银五十两，得良马十一匹，马匹众多，请速派人马来此相助运送回山。”

落了款，她想了想，又不情不愿地加上了那男子的名字。将纸条卷起，她从另一边鞍袋里放出一只大渡鸦，将信入了信筒。那鸟“嘎嘎”两声，往总坛飞去，不时即融入夜色。

随心教二十三代以来经营的沛裕岭总坛位于秦岭东麓，路途曲陡补折，处处断崖天险，教中启用之峰有九崖十二巅，主峰位于正中，因形似卧虎又满山黑松郁郁，立教之祖墨从意见之后命名黑虎崖。此名虽俗，却叫人好记，后来武林中很快就以黑虎崖概称沛裕群山。山外三十里是沛水镇，出此镇西门即算入总坛地界。随心教曾经强盛之时候，从入山前二十里起，每三里一哨，五里一关，实有金城汤池之固。现如今退回十里，减为五里一哨，十里一关，戒备森严不假，却着实难比当年。教众看了常有唏嘘，不知教中元气何时得以尽复。

刘姓汉子入总坛地界，出示腰牌对了口令，经过重重排查，终于到达山门。进了门来往前百米便是那新起的黑石牌楼。他抬头一看，见六颗给鸟吞噬殆尽的人头高悬，在冬风里摇摇晃晃，不禁打了个哆嗦。牌楼上坐了个人，浑身罩着黑袍看不清容貌，身边放了一个方盒，肩头停着一只黑鹰，正紧盯着他。他见了那鹰，赶忙住马。黑鹰尖啸一声，忽而俯冲而下从他头顶擦过去，又盘旋而回，立在他肩头，头顶颇为亲昵地蹭了蹭他的面颊后又飞回主人肩上。

“属下刘全封，参见教主！”  
那汉子下了马，单膝跪下行了大礼。

牌楼之上的人从袍子里伸出一只手来，指尖夹着信纸一张。

“不必行此大礼，起来上马罢。”

刘全封遵命上马，那人又道：“你来时可是与楚老四一道破了一个匪帮？”

刘全封答应一声。“正是，可属下加入得迟了，仅斩匪二人而已。”

教主从身侧拿了点什么出来。黑鹰伸爪取之后飞将下来，将一个小袋放在刘全封手里。

“此战小有收获，不错。”教主道，“奖你纹银二十。”

刘全封赶忙谢恩，教主摆摆手，放他继续前行。

他走在路上，主峰在前，前十二峰之一的应钟峰在右，山高居中，并无嶙峋怪石，看起来颇为平凡。刘全封在谷中行进，路过那山，心里却止不住一颤。那应钟峰看似普通，实则山腹已被掏空，充做了教中黑牢。刘全封虽不曾去过，里头情形也不难想象。他一夹马肚，催得马小跑起来，快速离开那怕人的地方。待到了黑虎崖，他在城门外下马，有僮儿将马牵走。他给守门的护卫看了看腰牌，核实无误之后，有侍从来将他领至客舍住下。

与此同时，楚老四也到了牌楼处。她比那刘全封机灵不少，仰头一望，当即认出了那黑衣人的身形。

“属下楚芜洁，拜见教主！”  
她下马行礼，亦是恭恭敬敬。

教主摆手叫她站起来，又打了个响指。那黑鹰飞来，抓起教主身边方盒，送到她手中。  
“楚老四一向花钱冲动，到头来是不是囊中空空，不足以新置冬衣？”教主笑言，示意她将盒子打开。

楚芜洁被点破实情，连忙称是，掀起盒盖子，见盒中是一件下摆绣满彩蝶的藕荷色斗篷。

“这...这可是淑涂子所制？”楚芜洁又惊又喜，拿着衣物爱不释手，当即穿在身上，又行一礼。

“不错。”教主道，“你剿匪有功，理当嘉奖。” 言罢指指黑虎崖方向，叫楚芜洁上马上路。

一夜过去。次日卯时六刻，总坛惯常的晨起时间，众人皆已准备停当。客舍有一小厅，昨日从分坛赶来的四人均聚此处用早饭，等着有人来宣布任升礼的开始。

任升礼在辰时开始，他们时间尚且宽裕。四人同坐一桌，却不言语。教中只有三个分堂，只能封三个堂主，没人愿意做那余下的一个，所以厅中剑拔弩张不足为奇。

楚芜洁与刘全封挨着坐，衣着与昨日大抵相同。刘全封左手边的男子是从行雨堂来的胡道，后改名为胡一刀，比刘全封长两岁，生一对远山眉狐狸眼，窄鼻笑唇，下巴正中留着修剪整齐的短须，头发拿木簪扎个髻，身材高而劲瘦，穿一身松鼠灰的朴素棉袍，腰上坠了一串狐绒球，腰里别着两把刀。楚芜洁右手边的男子从御风堂来，名唤吴梧常，与她同岁，生得柳眉鹿眼，珑鼻樱口，貌若好女，身段娇柔，披散的一头长发似缎，头戴细麻尖帽，一身左衽白衣，椅旁倚着一杆与他极不相称的长枪。

四人在静默之中用饭。刘全封未曾察觉气氛尴尬，只是一心祭他的五脏庙。楚芜洁摆足了姿态，却又装作不曾矫饰的模样，细嚼慢咽间偷偷抬眼打量其余三人。胡一刀最为豁达，他全不在意，平日该是如何就还是如何。吴梧常心细如发，被楚芜洁的视线刺得难受了，没动三口就放了筷子，却还是坐立难安。

忽而，有一黑衣侍卫进来，宣四位往称如殿受封。四人卸了武器，起身跟那侍卫前去。胡刘楚三人心情激荡行在前面，吴梧常却浑身发抖，落下了好远一段距离。他不怕上总坛来，不怕担重任，却单单是怕极了见墨心臻，虽然他自己也说不清楚为什么。

黑虎崖常年阴云密布，今日却罕见的见了天光。四人行走间，皆觉教中众多建筑虽有失修之嫌，却恢弘不减。待到目的地，四人环顾四周，见到修缮以后的正殿，心中皆是惊叹不已。

随心教正殿名为称如殿，取称心如意之意，位于三层黑石台基之上，台上设日晷与嘉量各一。殿体纵深，面阔五间，进深十一间。高八十一尺，重檐五脊，玄瓦白墙。正脊上螭吻数九，檐下斗栱梁枋髹漆点朱，窗嵌五棱菱花。两扇朱漆大门开启，四人行入殿中，只觉温暖宜人，见得殿内灯火通明，摆饰庄重，地由青砖铺就，有立柱七十二根，皆髹黑漆。殿南有钟鼓，大殿东西二侧皆有持刀亲兵侍立，殿北上首有一台座。台座前有火盆两个，左右有通往后殿的门各一扇，由帘幕遮挡。台上设胡桃木圈椅一把，条案一张，上首墙上挂一锦幡，上绣猛虎，幡左右是木刻对联两块，上书“福兮祸所伏，祸兮福所倚”。又有高悬匾额一块，上书“居安思危”四字。已在殿上的众人在阶下分立两侧，侍从将四人引至他们的去处。

辰时到，鼓声起。护法鹳世杳出来升了座，此时从殿后转出一人。此人面白，眉淡眼狭，鼻窄唇薄，紫袍高冠，身形矫捷，正是教主墨心臻。他在上首坐下，鼓声停。阶下教众齐齐单膝跪礼，教主拱手还礼，众人起身。

墨心臻正面阶下众人，缓缓言道：“今己酉年腊月初一，我教新篇方始，百废待兴，虽一周前江南与漠北分舵正副舵主已然上任，其他各职依然多有空悬。此番召诸位前来，因尔等皆非平凡，各有大才，可堪我教大任，特以要职授之。”

从分堂前来的四人站于一处，只听胡一刀悄声对吴梧常道：“你知道吗，那四个舵主的名字可怪得很呢。”声音之低，除他们四人本无人听得见。忽而上首的教主目光一转落到他们身上。这墨心臻虽然亲自寻了他们四个入教，半年来待他们也亲厚，可他这月余杀得总坛血流成河，由不得人不怕。吴梧常吓得脸色煞白，楚芜洁也咬紧了嘴唇，敛声屏气，一丝声音也不敢出。正心里砰砰直跳手心发汗之际，耳中冷不丁听得逼音成线传来的笑语。“先主有一怪癖，”墨心臻道，“喜欢给他看得顺眼的教众改名字。他又偏爱两相对应缥缈妍丽的，于是大多都是各样风格。你们入教晚，倒是免遭此祸哟。”待他言罢，四人这才松了一口气。

关世杳一身白底朱纹的直身袍，头戴纱帽，行止谦谦，饶是今已至不惑之年，依旧极是好看。他立于阶下，传了包括狂刀怒剑在内的两男两女近前受封。

四人出列至阶前行礼。墨心臻将一枚令牌投至关世杳手中。

关世杳道：“传令：亲卫今一分为二，一称金乌卫，一称银台卫，统称双辉。二卫卫主皆听令于亲卫总教头叶答之。”

那一男一女的生面孔居正职，狂刀怒剑居副职，四人齐声道：“谢教主恩典，属下必定不负重托。”

墨心臻笑道：“好极，好极。”

从后殿出来一队玄衫侍卫，各捧托盘一个，内各有腰牌一枚。四人将旧腰牌取下放入盘中，又将新的系上。诸事完毕，侍卫退出，四人回归原位。

教主从案上拿起第二枚令牌在手中把玩。

“我教亲兵原分五旗，统称五元旗。“他说，”今日分出水淼一旗，以其为基，新立分堂，堂号令涛。现四旗，从今日起，称四克旗。” 

胡一刀、吴梧常、楚芜洁与刘全封互相看了一眼，面上的敌意瞬间因为这句话化解了。现在有四分堂，他们不必再争。

关世杳又传了四人近前受封。

两男两女近前行礼。第二枚令牌掷下。

四克旗的火焱旗、土垚旗、金鑫旗与木森旗之新旗主谢了恩，又换过腰牌以后，回到原处。

墨心臻拿起第三枚令牌，把它当把匕首在空中挽了个花巧。

“我教中原四分舵乃是总坛之翼，”他坐直了身子，目光如刀挨个审视殿上众人，又忽而缓和了神色，缓缓道：“幸而我教人才济济，不使孤王为择堂主而愁矣。”

关世杳抿了抿嘴唇，道：“传胡一刀、吴梧常、楚芜洁与刘全封近前受封！”

胡一刀、吴梧常、楚芜洁与刘全封信步上前，虽不必再争，却还是暗中较劲，一个个行礼端正规矩，叫人拿不住一丝错处，不肯输了比试。他们之间暗流皆被墨心臻察觉，他抿着唇笑，神光暗了暗。

关世杳照章程又道：“传令：我教原天象三堂着胡一刀任行雨堂堂主，吴梧常任御风堂堂主，楚芜洁任号雷堂堂主，新令涛堂着刘全封为堂主。”

四人刚要谢恩，教主却打个手势叫他们站着莫动。

墨心臻架起一条腿换了个坐姿。他细细看过阶前四人，静默了片刻，才又开口。

“四位堂主各具其能，却不曾司掌内政。“他的声音古井不波，却暗含威势，胡吴刘楚四人凝神静听。

”分堂管辖事务与教中产业繁多，孤王特于江南与漠北二分舵调回四位贤才，授镇抚使位，佐与堂主。今后两年内，四堂主主外事，镇抚使主内务，四堂主用此时间可与四使习得内务之法，亦需勤练武功，熟读兵书，不可懈怠。我教每半月晨会过后，于申时开始，一人半时辰，由孤王考核武艺，任职期间皆不可免，翌日卯时考数术与兵法，两年后当止。”言罢，教主微一点头，四人言道：“属下明白”，领职谢恩。

玄衣侍卫照例出来，盘中却不只腰牌，还各有一枚乌铁所制的堂主令。此令通体光滑，正面刻教徽与分堂徽记，背面是持令人的姓名，下坠玉环与彩穗。四人换了腰牌，将堂主令妥帖收在衣襟内袋中，又行一礼，回到原位。

墨心臻站起来。

“孤王继先主之志，受先主之业，感先主之恩，敬先主之德，却不可崇先主之道。“他朗声宣布，”自今日起，述职之期当改，屯兵之地当改。分舵分堂中人三年一轮换，舵主堂主每年中秋必回总坛述职。四分堂一半兵力驻于总坛前十二峰各堂对应的峰上，一半驻于堂口，四堂堂主需轮流居于总坛，一月一换。我教正值养元之时，此番举措，皆为维持我教稳固，为未来之昌隆奠定基础。”

教主行下阶来，负手而立。

“诸位身负责任重大，千万莫负重托。”他言辞切切，目光坚定。“金杯共君饮，白刃不相饶。孤王与诸君共勉，建我教千秋功业！”

胡吴刘楚四人心中与众人一般激荡不已，大声应答：“属下自当尽心竭力，建我教千秋功业！”

称如殿中号声如雷。

任升礼毕，众人离去时心里皆思考着，教主杀了总管，今日却没有新立，想来从今往后内务外务他全要牢牢攥在手里，于是更是不敢有别样心思。

胡吴刘楚四人被留在殿上。墨心臻不复方才殿上威仪，唤左右搬了五把椅子到殿中，与四人坐在一处。

“从香主晋堂主，感觉如何？”他语气随意，并非试探，不过寻常询问。

“以后就有得忙咯。”胡一刀架着二郎腿，有些苦恼似的抓抓下巴。他原本是个妙手空空兼刺客，从来不必担什么责任。现在大权落在手里他固然高兴，却又有些舍不得随性的日子。

“忙一些也好，”楚芜洁插嘴，“成天在外头玩乐像什么话呢。”说着，她轻飘飘看了刘全封一眼。她原先是个镖头，后来被人坑害成了飘零人，可无论生活是甜是苦，她都少不了风流韵事。现在重任在身，她出门沾花惹草的机会骤然减少，幸而，那刘全封也再没什么机会去赌坊玩乐，这么一想，心下就平衡许多。

“俺终于能使俺的一身本事来尽忠效力了。”刘全封正儿八经地说，内心没有什么弯弯绕绕，确实是想什么就说什么了。

墨心臻听了，一双眼睛眯起来，猜不透他做的什么思量。他看着吴梧常，见他死死咬着嘴唇不放，也不逼他，就此作罢了。

“孤王留你们，是为了再告知几件事。”墨心臻垂着眼，又仔细看过一遍他四人。“你们已是堂主，以后回总坛来就住到自己的峰上去。”

四人答应一声，教主又接着说下去。

“每峰均有一座倚峰，充当屯粮处与武器库。号雷堂多一倚峰，做储存火油弹药贮藏之用。”

教主转向刘全封，又道：“令涛堂分堂口选址在苍游，待明年初夏腾鸣会结束以后即着手兴建。在落成之前，你现居于总坛即可。”他略一停顿，转向胡吴楚三人，“你们三人在这段时间里依旧轮流驻守总坛，一月一换。”

言罢，墨心臻打个响指，从后殿出来一名女子，身后跟着锻铸司的四人，手里各是一个盒子，大小不一。

“淂芳子襄奴见过教主，堂主。”那女子抱了抱拳后，指使身后四人上前。四堂主起身，经教主授意后打开盒子。

胡一刀面前的盒中乃是一对同鞘的双刀，陨铁铸造的刀刃漆黑，血槽深纵，刀柄是乌梅木所制，整把刀黯淡无光，却杀气凛然。

“此刀名为‘破羽’，正好配合你的‘乱羽八斩’。”墨心臻站起来，将刀从盒中拿出，交到胡堂主手上。

吴梧常面前的长盒中是一杆雪亮银枪，枪尾附坠三节链勾，枪身纤长雪白，枪尖寒芒夺目，突刺阻力极小，锐不可当。

“此枪名为‘点雪’，以你枪法之巧，配上如此良兵，可点雪花于枪尖而不碎。”墨心臻盯着吴梧常，缓缓将枪交到他手里。

刘全封面前的盒子里是两把八切的精钢开山斧，小相思木的斧柄上细细缠了一层羊皮，柄尾有一金属圆环便于悬挂于身，斧脊刻有符文，双斧拙重质朴，有劈山之能。

“此斧名为‘旋风’，刚好给你‘飞斧在天’的功夫加一把托力。” 墨心臻拍拍刘全封的肩膀，将双斧递给他。

最后，楚芜洁面前的盒子里东西比别人的多。旁人习一种功法则得一样武器，她习得两种，自有两件。其一是流星锤，乌钢为胎外裹铜掐丝烧珐琅，锤体水蓝，锤突天青，锤链乳白，藏错筋断骨之威于明艳工巧之下。其二是十枚蝴蝶镖，蝶翼泛蓝，已然是淬了毒的。

“此锤名为‘坠星’，正好配合你的‘流星映月’。蝴蝶镖上之毒乃是秘制，配方在盒底，自行查看。” 墨心臻深深看了楚芜洁一眼，将盒子交给她。楚芜洁甜甜一笑，表示谢意。

诸事终了，四位新堂主从主峰出来，各往自己在总坛的驻地休息，等待晚上的宴饮庆贺。四人抱着新得的兵刃，各有所思，各有所虑，走在路上又将殿上所见所闻在心中梳理，好生记下。

己酉年丙子月甲申日，随心教新朝初立。教主墨心臻立于称如殿前，极目远眺。视野中，重山之上松涛之间，见得雾起影聚，听得风嚎鹰唳，抬眼，浓云已蔽天光。


	2. 第二回*宴宾客

西子湖畔柏子尖峰上的玉蟾宫誉满江湖，每四年于六月初举办腾鸣会。此会取龙腾凤鸣之意，江湖各大门派掌门都会赴会。由此一来是胸怀壮志的武林新秀盼着来此一展头角，业已功成名就者往往来此聚首续缘，籍籍无名之末流也会赶个热闹，甚至士族文人都会来玉蟾一观其颇具盛名的连天粉荷，再一睹奇剑盟七侠之风采，

乙酉年过去，甲戌年到来，离上次腾鸣会刚好四年。玉蟾宫宫主蓝泠，不知何故号玉蝉主而非玉蟾主，从三月起便开始准备腾鸣会之诸多事宜。虽说是她在主持，可实际上用心出力的，是她的师妹，蓝瑛。话说当年蓝瑛因故剑差一招，与宫主之位失之交臂，她却不怨不怒，待玉蝉主亲厚如旧，可见心境之淡然纯善。她与玉蝉主小到大之情谊，与她而言，远重于世俗功名，而玉蝉主终得了她所念所欲的，蓝瑛也真心为她高兴。

玉蝉主与蓝瑛各育一子。玉蝉主于辛丑年嫁了洛阳东郊朗涯山别庄之主，奇剑盟长虹剑主白游。八月后其子白鸿出生。蓝瑛早玉蝉主一年嫁人，晚一年生了一女，名蓝禹。白鸿出生以后，白游与玉蝉主因故常年分居，白鸿随父亲在朗涯山居住。蓝瑛早早守了寡，干脆叫女儿蓝禹拜入宫内做弟子。今年白鸿蓝禹一个九岁一个八岁，虽不常见面，可一旦见了就如影随形分也分不开，同吃同坐从不争执，对两个本该淘气的小娃娃来说甚是奇特。

年初三月，奇剑盟七侠中住处最为靠北的快活林酒庄庄主，奔雷剑主熊昊，与晋阳缙熙客栈掌柜，紫云剑主沙妜，各携幼子启程前往玉蟾宫。熊昊之子八岁，名熊磊。沙妜之女六岁，名沙丽。沙丽生得可爱，额前有一撮和满头青丝格格不入的蓬松黄发。熊磊最是淘气，格外喜欢追着她揪她额前头发玩。这小子又随他爹，生得健壮，下手不免重，有一回惹得沙丽气急，从此见了他便打。

四月，雨花剑主，神医窦枯游方行医结束，回归武陵源。才到黄石寨，就见到同在武陵源的白练山城城主，青光剑主袁煜在树下等他，又一路随他去了六奇阁。坐下烹茶谈过之后，才知道是袁煜不愿离家，却又拗不过儿子袁长桓非要去腾鸣会，只好来拜托窦枯带他前去。窦枯心里叹息，袁煜是奇剑盟中最不检点的，城中美男美女成群，却实在会掩藏，良夫慈父扮得颇像，叫袁长桓一直以为家里不过相亲相爱的爹娘两人而已。这回恐怕不是袁长桓吵着要出去玩，而是袁煜想支开儿子，自己胡天胡地。窦枯那当儿子养的小徒弟窦荣才三岁，听得袁长桓要与他们同去，本能一般吓得哆嗦。九岁的袁长桓是个皮猴子，素来爱作弄人。每回窦荣落到他手里，总免不了被揉圆搓扁。幼子虽懵懂，却还是本能的怕上了那袁家小子。

五月，玉蝉主收到一封信，言辞委婉，然意思简而言之就是蜀道太难，这次也不来参会。蓝瑛知道了，只是微微一笑，这深居蜀中百草谷的荀旷居士与其妻儿向来不喜热闹，不来也不奇怪。再者，他家九代单传，其子荀达时年十一，正在练武的要紧时候，继承旋风剑的责任压在他身上，应当在家专心修习。

甲戌年，随心教一切步上正轨。教主于二月把去年因贪墨获罪被杀之人的家尽数抄了一遍，银库填得满满当当。后重新清点教中产业，田庄商行镖局票号另各行各业均有一笔账，又换了不少不中用或藏私的掌柜，银钱之事足足理了三月方止。墨心臻一边忙得连轴转，一边暗暗庆幸，还好当年先主只是把现银都送了出去，若是产业也失了，那饶是他有天大本事也救不了这个险些撑不住的教门。

都说有钱能使鬼推磨。教中开始招兵买马，请贤雇能，再新造武器。江湖中无武不立，这个道理三岁孩子都明白。墨心臻酷爱火器，专门寻了一批人在后九崖设立了威焰局，设计制造为一体，盛况空前。号雷堂堂主楚芜洁也对火油雷弹颇有心得，在总坛驻守期间也常在威焰局，一待就是一日整。

四月，墨心臻在教中根基已然稳固，行雨御风二堂下山剿匪，收复了失地，又有人员银钱马匹货资之类进入教中。教主心里高兴，下令将路上重新布了亮子。诸事顺遂，墨心臻悬了大半年的心落回肚子里，开始想念起亲人。

江湖上已颇有美名的青衣墨梨是他的孪生妹妹。她因先主之故极为厌恶黑虎崖，若不是因为墨心臻在此主事，她决计不会再踏足总坛地界一步。她为了兄长不能不回来，于是尽量少回来。过年的时候亦是，年二十九来，初七就走了。墨心臻虽极想多留她几日，却知道这姑娘，因为从小被他惯得要风是风要雨是雨，稍有忤逆就要生气，于是无可奈何却又不愿勉强她。这般算来，教主与她已经许久未见了。

五月中旬，墨心臻将教务分交于堂主后，启程前往玉蟾宫。途中路过洛阳，去听了墨梨的一场戏。演罢，墨心臻往后台去。墨梨见了他，又是欣喜，又是忧心忡忡。她虽赞同他为师报仇的举措，却忍不住切切嘱咐他不可鲁莽行事。

“臻，”她急匆匆卸着油彩，从镜子里盯着教主。“奇剑盟的可都是顶尖高手，玉蝉主更是其中翘楚，你千万千万小心。墨心泽那个混蛋老鬼是你师父没错，可他不值得你把命搭进去。”

墨心臻坐在她身边，接过她取下的片子。

“玉蝉主号称奇剑盟第二，其实不然。教中查过，当年她当选宫主之事中猫腻颇多。”教主低声说，转手把片子递给一个已经卸了妆，还未脱小生戏服的女子手中。

“哎呀你不要让绿绮做事。” 墨梨皱眉，站起来，自己把东西归了归位。那个演小生的女子转过头来，姿容旖丽，高鼻深目，并不是中原人。她低低切切和墨心臻打了个招呼，汉话说得倒是极好。

三人从戏班出来，寻一酒楼用饭。墨心臻送了两人各一套头面，讨得墨梨开心不已。在分别时候，墨心臻只觉得恍惚。岁月如梭，曾经和他相依为命，三步离不开他的小姑娘，现在有爱人了，与兄长反而生疏不少，着实有些可惜。

墨心臻且行且游，到玉蟾宫的时候一天不早一天不晚，腾鸣会刚好开始。话说在这会上如何叫新人扬名武林呢？其实无非是打擂台。待拔得头筹，即可向奇剑盟提一个无损江湖道义的要求，然后即日登报，天下皆知其名。擂台架在宫后山园，擂前另架一高台，奇剑盟人高坐其上。在此方竞技的同时，台边设小桌宴，供人交集叙旧。文人雅士可在宫人带领下游湖赏荷，或游山赏桃。不少商贾走卒进不得宫，就在山脚，也是热闹非凡。

 

墨心臻特意在紫衫外罩了一件粗布黑衣，在山脚小摊上买了个白面具，画了个微笑的虎面。他将面具戴在脸上，买了个通行牌往玉蟾宫去，在擂台旁挂了个假名。

次日清晨，比武开始。奇剑盟人与其传人邀了各门派掌门端坐于高台之上。五剑坐在一处，孩子们坐在一处，白鸿蓝禹玩着七巧板，熊磊沙丽打打闹闹，袁长桓在两两之间乱窜，嘻嘻直笑，小窦荣坐在孩子堆中间睡着了。远一些的的地方坐了来赴会的贵客。临汾天雪门掌门与沧州地火门掌门素来交好，就坐在一处低声交谈，天津卫灵山门门主与泸州祝月族大祭司虽坐在一处，在寒暄过后却再无交流。今年天狼九部于年初结盟，盟主天狼首部可汗欲图与中原交好，于是着天狼三部可汗做使者来赴腾鸣会。那人通汉话，却不言语，面色平静，心中思绪不可捉摸，倒是看比武最为专注之人。

此世间并无庙堂，高台上在座之人均割地自立，手心里攥着大半个天下。

现在只是初赛，奇剑盟六侠兴致虽然不高，却还是看着。外宾那边就松散些，天雪门的薛晶夫人与地火门的贺火云说话间解下了腰间香囊递给他看。

“我那三徒儿可伶俐，去年冬天出去玩时还给我寻了这个香囊来。”雪晶夫人浅浅笑着，目光在那香囊上流连。

“据我所知，你那三徒弟甚是乖巧，无事不出门。我说，怕不是你托他去寻的此物吧？”贺火云呵呵直笑，“淂芳子调的香，淑涂子绣的囊，至少二百两。他倒是好运气，真的寻到了。”

天雪门掌门轻摇团扇遮了半边脸，轻声说道：“雪儿可喜欢这绣样，想要一条淑涂子做的褶裙。”

地火门掌门闻言抿起了嘴，像是忍着什么强烈的感情。过了半晌，他抬起眼来看薛晶时，眼里神色已恢复平静。“等我买到了，会亲自送到天雪门去。”

“好。”薛晶点点头，又低声道：“找个好点的由头来，也好多留一会儿。”  
言罢，脸上羞红了一片。

贺火云揉了揉鼻梁，答应下来。过了好久，才又开口道：“再过两年，我们把事情办了吧。”

初赛还在继续。擂台上那一戴虎面具的青年人占了擂主之位，趁着休息的空档坐在台边上晃着腿。台下小桌宴上的杜家贵公子身穿红丝衣裳，算着快轮到他了，就往擂台边去。坐在那公子身边的是一年轻女子，一身春绸的月白衫子，生一双镶红边的眼睛，正看着那戴面具青年的靴子。红衣公子一走，女子身边瞬间就聚集了许多人，不少手里抱着算盘。原来那女子人称金算盘，乃是那洛阳城巨贾杜家的总管事，那杜氏能坐拥万贯家财有一半得算她的功劳。不少掌柜账房如今见得她，不免急着去讨教一番。

高台之上，白游揉了揉眉心。他早注意到那带着虎面具的年轻人比武并不认真，出招毫无章法，将擂台上的对手不过是戏耍一番后就扔下台去。台边小桌宴上有不少百行之中拔尖之人，他们不通武艺，不过看个热闹而已，因那青年动作滑稽稚拙，每每见他便发出响亮嘘声。可是有武艺傍身之人所见又是另一番情形。白游与熊昊对视一眼，又分别在玉蝉主与沙妜耳边低语。  
那年轻人全无外功套路，脚下也无章法，尽是胡打。可每当对手近身，他腾挪闪避与还招却又不是真乱，自在灵巧，叫对手毫无办法。这明显是败絮藏金玉，故意叫人看不出来他会什么，不会什么。此人既遮掩武艺流派，又带着面具遮掩面容，神神秘秘，不知来此目的为何。

午时到了，阳光炽烈。小七侠年岁尚幼，皮猴儿袁长桓拎着窦荣下了台子到树荫里玩去了。熊磊和沙丽难得没闹，往小桌宴那边拿点心。蓝禹与白鸿相视而笑，背着竹剑转到桃花林中。

擂台上，那身着轻罗红袍的纤纤公子长发披散，手持家传宝锏，昂首而立。公子对面是那戴面具的青年，木簪束发，一身粗布黑衣，手里使的是公家的单刀。青年抱拳行礼，杜公子见那青年之前待人态度戏谑轻慢，心下不愉，又自恃身份，当即冷哼一声，并未还礼。那青年也不恼，只是将刀换到了左手上。

杜公子也不多言，举锏便攻将上去，直取青年臂膀。黑衣青年左手虚挽一个唬人的刀花打掩护，脚步侧滑让开身来。杜公子举锏刺来，青年左臂回护，刀锏铮地一声相碰，金属摩擦声刺耳难听。

这几招再不复混乱勉强。单刀与宝锏交错僵持间，蓝瑛看那青年左手手腕忽而微颤，刀尖上一股寸劲猛然扑出，杜公子闷哼一声急退而去，手上鲜血淋漓，持锏手的虎口已被震裂。她认出来那青年使的分明是武昌地区一大门派的内门刀法。难不成这青年是武昌人士么？可那门派规矩繁多，门下弟子向来拘谨，她不曾听说近来竟出了这样一个跳脱顽劣的弟子。

杜公子吃痛，气红了眼睛。风忽起了，吹乱了他一头长发。他烦躁地拿手将其往后一捋，结果沾了满头的血，头发结成了缕。他这注重外表之人失了面子，顿时暴怒，再度攻来。那锏在阳光下反光强烈，他舞将起来时极是晃眼。黑衣青年却好似浑然不觉，身形在那明光的重重合围中腾挪闪避，手上单刀只守不攻，仅靠反拨那公子锏上攻来的力，便逼得红衣公子不得不慢下攻势来。杜公子心下火大，也懒得再管什么吐纳，当即大喊道：“什么贫贱东西都敢往腾鸣会来，你不去挑柴抡锄反来耍刀，仔细你全家饿死！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈！”台下一人放声大笑。青年给面子的退开一步，叫那杜公子能分神去看那人到底是谁。只见那红眼圈的金算盘笑得满眼是泪，指着杜公子直摇头。“有眼无珠啊，真是有眼无珠。”她身边的账房先生们见她如此骂着她自家主子，一时面面相觑。那公子狠狠瞪着她，却不知为何没有回嘴，只是咬牙切齿地又转向黑衣青年，准备拿他出口恶气。黑衣青年看了一眼金算盘，脸上表情被面具遮挡。

这番又打起来，账房先生们却无心观战了。翠湖楼的掌柜在金算盘身边坐下，忙问她：“任管事，您为何骂他有眼无珠？”

“你看那黑衣人脚上的靴子。”金算盘勾唇一笑，手虚虚指向擂台。“那靴面虽普通，可那底特殊得很，就算擂台角上抹了油他都掉不下去。这般难做的鞋子，是真贫穷之人穿得起的么？”言罢，她比一个噤声的手势，身边人皆点头，随即安静无声了。金算盘环顾四周，心下好笑。这些人也个个都是有眼无珠的。那青年后跟上绣着的一个与鞋面同色的徽记早表明了他从何而来，可惜无人看见。

这金算盘想事情有失偏颇。她毕生的功夫都在一双眼睛上，又怎能怪别人看得不如她真切呢。

台上杜公子脸色铁青，手上招式已乱。黑衣青年似乎玩腻了，反手荡开杜公子的锏，趁他回护不时的破绽，一个箭步向前直取空门，左手刀锋猛然前刺，眼看要划破杜公子的脖颈。杜公子吓得眼眶一红就要掉下泪来，黑衣青年轻笑一声，刀剑偏转，削去了他右耳边的头发。  
“多谢杜公子为我全家生计操心。”他轻声说，刀横架在那漂亮公子的脖颈上。“我来此，正是为了叫他们不再为人笑柄。”  
说话间他收刀回鞘，反握刀鞘用刀柄在杜公子胸口正中重重一击，将其直直反推下了擂台。见他坠落，杜家的护卫忙来搀扶，一众人骂骂咧咧回去，却不再与金算盘坐于一处了。台上青年弯下腰拍了拍袍角，施施然下去了。

“他没伤着吧？”沙妜悄声问窦枯。窦枯摇摇头，笑道：“那黑衣小子没用内力。”

沙妜闻言神色忽而一凛，她与熊昊对视一眼，忽而觉得有哪里不对。那戴面具的青年这回虽然显出了武功路数，却不知为何一丝内力也没用，全凭外功相抗。他们看着他脸上白森森的面具，看着那微笑的虎面，只觉得心底一阵不祥。

擂台上，有五人先后上去，又全被扔了下来。每过一场，白游眼中的忧虑就多一分。那黑衣青年每场使的兵刃不同，功法也不同。大江南北五个名气不算小的门派各自使剑、枪、戟、斧和钩的功夫不知怎的他全都通晓。坐在小桌宴上的五位掌门面色不善，想找那青年说道一二。好容易等到今日初赛方毕，青年稳坐擂主晋复赛后下到地面，他们刚准备上前，那青年已往一位小大夫身旁坐下，五位掌门看清青年身边的人后神色一僵，不敢打扰，只好拱了拱手，悻悻而归。

那年轻医生为人随和外向，喜欢与人交谈。他等墨心臻用麦杆从杯里喝过了水，刚想开口打招呼，却被人抢了先。

“涂神医，久仰大名，幸会幸会。”墨心臻抱拳行礼，声音里是满满的愉悦。

涂大夫看着墨心臻拿茶杯的手，皮白掌阔，五指修长有力，骨节比常人粗些，甲床泛紫，没有明显的茧，瞧不出他到底是用什么武器的。他收回目光，也回一礼，说道：“幸会幸会。在下涂青羊，敢问兄台如何称呼？”

墨心臻摆摆手，道：“馆主莫急，且容我问个问题。待你答完，便知我从何而来。至于姓名，两日后你即可知晓。”

涂大夫见此君掩盖着面容与武功，不愿告知身份也不奇怪，于是点点头，并不不生气。“好，你请问，我知无不言。”

这位涂馆主当年在永修发水灾时有效地控制了疫病，从此声名远播，给人冠上了神童小神医的名号，后来几年里年岁渐长，医术愈加精进，于是去掉了神童两字，和窦枯并称神医。墨心臻看着他，心想，他原本以为历来能号称神医者都是些性子孤僻怪异之人，这涂大夫却生得好相貌，声音温和好听，性子又讨喜，倒是大大叫他惊讶。奇剑盟有个神医窦枯，而教中并无与他同等水平的一医生，实在不妥。再等个一年，等教中一切都稳定下来后，定要把这涂神医请到总坛去。这事应该不难，人在江湖都需要个庇护，奇剑盟已经有了窦枯，王不见王，涂馆主定然不会去，而其他门派，又怎比得过随心教。

“涂馆主，医馆进药的折扣可还公道？”墨心臻笑着问他，虽然涂大夫看不见他的脸，但声音里的微颤足以体现他的情绪。

涂馆主握茶杯的手一紧，一双鹿眼微微眯起，牵动眼下对称的两颗泪痣。从他师父开始，柘林医馆的药材全是从隶属随心教江南分舵的药商处进的。六年前水患，流民遍野，因此地是在随心教治下，江南分舵于是放粮赈灾，他的师父，医馆当年的馆主，一颗仁心济世，担起了主持防止疫病发展蔓延的责任。天灾波及范围颇大，殃及人数众多，医馆财力眼见支持不住大量药材的消耗，正在着急时，随心教总坛黑鹰传书到江南，免去了所有药材的费用，这才挺到水灾过去。过了一年，等灾民都安置下来，医馆缓过了元气，与分舵的商行恢复正常贸易，价格却比以往低了五成，至今未涨。这件事，外人是不知道的。

“你可是长安人士？”涂馆主将一碟桃花酥推到墨心臻面前。墨心臻摇摇头，并没有把面具摘下来进食。“长安往西百余里。”他回答，把盘子推回去，站起来，涂神医也随之站起。

“今见馆主，确非池中之物。”  
“今日见君，方知卧虎将醒。”  
墨心臻和涂青羊面对面站着，目光相接。

第二日与第三日的复赛与决赛与第一日相差不多，唯一值得一提的是每当小七侠前去练剑或玩耍，天狼第三国的可汗都会跟去。他声称是因为喜欢孩子愿意与他们亲近，又有初结盟需要表示诚意这一层顾虑在，七侠也不好去阻止他这般的行为。

墨心臻于三日后一刀将地火门的二弟子逼下擂台，拔得头筹。他站在台上，与玉蝉主遥遥对望。

玉蝉主看着那个黑衣青年，看着他脸上溅了不少血的白虎面具，心底一阵厌恶，却还是强撑着笑脸，将他夸赞一番，说的无非是陈词套话，敷衍了事。

“按规矩，拔得头筹者可向奇剑盟提一个无碍江湖道义的要求。本届的优胜者有何诉求？”

墨心臻行了半礼，缓缓道：“某毕生所求乃是一观一流武功。中原门派林立，因此某四方奔走，观尽各派武学，却觉无一能称得上一流。独独奇剑盟七剑，某有幸见过一二位的一招半式，剑法果真出神入化，某佩服之极。今日某三生有幸得如此良机，斗胆劳烦玉蝉主一展冰魄剑法，与某往擂台上交流一个时辰，叫某一睹一流武功之风采。某唯愿一见冰魄剑法，死亦无憾，可某知冰魄剑主心善，定是不忍伤着他人，某担心如此顾虑会妨碍剑主施展，也叫某难以见得剑法全貌。所以，某建议玉蝉主与某皆签一纸生死契，如此玉蝉主大可施展十成功力而无需顾念某。”

玉蝉主闻言，眉心微蹙。这青年各门各派武功均有修习，与他所说的观遍各派武学相符。可寻常人如何能习得如此之多秘不外穿的内家功夫？她一时不能料定此人到底是什么来头。她心思一转，想，冰魄剑法男子无法修习，心法又是心口相传无法被人盗去，今日就让他一观也无妨。她回头看白游，白游心里所想与她相同，于是点了点头。

玉蝉主审视着那青年，放出一丝内力试探于他。她感觉着，此君功夫不过中上，确实是他三日来与人比武显露出的水平。也就是说，与他战几合，对她自己全无危险。她也不必去管此人生死，那一纸生死契的提议正中她下怀。

“本座答应你的要求。明日申时四刻，擂台上见罢！”  
玉蝉主言罢，命人取了笔墨来。她与墨心臻各自签了生死契，有主事将其妥帖收好。

翌日，申时四刻。

墨心臻一身箭袖紫袍，束发，未着冠，面覆白虎面具，负手而立，通身气息内敛，深浅难察。

玉蝉主身佩冰魄，着月白绸裙，天青披帛，额坠碧玉，云鬓高髻，玉面敷白，丰唇涂朱，腮染胭脂，眼扑银粉，眉勾螺黛，端得是美艳无双。

擂台后的鼓响了三声。随心教教主与玉蟾宫宫主面对面站着，场上再无声音。

墨心臻上前一步，规规矩矩行了个后生礼。  
“您请。”声音亦是恭恭敬敬，可配着他白森森的笑虎面具，没有来的让人脊背发凉。

玉蝉主皱了皱眉，回了半礼，冰魄出鞘。

“你要见识冰魄剑法不是么？”她偏过头笑着，“那就让你看罢。”

“宫主大度。”墨心臻说着，避过玉蝉主的玉女剑法第一式。玉蝉主手中冰魄剑刃薄而柔韧，微颤间嗡鸣之音声若冰瑟。“果然好剑。”

玉蝉主冷哼一声，衣袂微动间真气流转，蟾宫后山瞬时一片霜天寒地。“算你有眼光。”

她不喜欢这个后生。见到他第一眼，她就觉得熟悉，可他身形不像任何故人，言谈举止亦不像。她只是本能的厌恶，厌恶他身上随风而来的瑞和香。瑞和香...是了，这人的味道和她派玊娥去杀的墨心泽一模一样。不知道那愚蠢的魔头死了没死。玊娥已经有一年没传任何消息回来了。

她挽了个剑花，百鸟在一片鸣声中急速退避。寒气于空中凝成的冰锥组成雁形阵，她右足轻点前进一步，横剑一荡间冰锥破空，以聚拢之势向墨心臻追去。“百凤回巢？”墨心臻笑起来，不躲不闪站直了身子，虚影一晃便到了玉蝉主身前，身后冰锥尽数化为齑粉。“鸟都飞走了，这招名不符实啊。”言罢他忽出一掌，玉蝉主眸光暗下，侧身时披帛扬起缠上他手臂。墨心臻打了个响指，碎去那紧缚的天青丝绸。“玉蝉主大才，”他抽身而退，又道：“流云飞袖使出了灵蛇出洞的意思。”

玉蝉主披帛已碎，本该连用的天女散花无法施展。她一边反手前刺，做出仙人指路的起手式，一边分神想事。方才那后生的内力分明顺着披帛传了过来，可在她想要探究一二时却又忽然散去，好似是他有意为之。这般聚散不定如鬼如魅，到是有点随心教天魔功的意思。

“你到底是什么人？”她厉声喝道，剑尖直取墨心臻咽喉。墨心臻并指前推，玉蝉主只觉得一股大力忽而聚起，冰魄锐不可当之刃好似被黏在半空，动弹不得。她心思电转，袖中金针急射而出。墨心臻见这一手能封人内功长达半日的绣女神针，他神功未成，不敢托大，立即收手，剑上阻力瞬时散去。障碍忽消，玉蝉主因惯性前扑，墨心臻避过冰魄锋芒，却还是被剑气冻得一哆嗦。他赶忙使个小擒拿制住玉蝉主，身形回撤，留玉蝉主直面自己的金针。玉蝉主脱身，长袖一摆，针全数收回。

“我是谁并不重要，”墨心臻在擂台角上站定，“重要的是，玊娥是谁？”

玉蝉主听了这个名字，心中顿时杀气横生。玊娥？他怎的知道玊娥？

她正思量间，墨心臻不知从哪抽出一封信笺，左手一招，玉蝉的桃花碎成片片花瓣，若一片粉云向他而来。那云裹挟着信笺，在沙妜的头顶散开。信落在她手里，她打开一看，变了脸色。

“她是你宫外本家的庶妹，对不对？”墨心臻纵身向前，右手并指为刀。玉蝉主见状，一咬牙，裹着浑身杀气的一招魄散魂消凌厉异常，只想叫他闭嘴。"是又如何？” 她双足发力腾空，裙裾飘扬，手中冰魄连刺三下，风刃破空，霜剑紧随其后，玉蝉主本人横剑而上。墨心臻大笑一声，右手护住空门，左手凝力在掌，三封信疾疾往那风刃撞去，同时轻身提劲凌空而起，啪嚓踩碎了那三枚急袭而来的霜刃。玉蝉主杀到，墨心臻变掌为爪，指尖似是扯了木偶的提线一般收了又松，那三封信轨迹忽变，凌于风刃之上，那风刃的势头随着墨心臻手指的动作又是一变，倏地打入窦枯、熊昊与白游手里。袁长桓站在他们身后，直勾勾的盯着墨心臻。他不喜玉蝉主，此番两人打斗，他竟然瞧那紫衣人颇为顺眼。

“你幼年家里遭难，你俩成了孤儿。”墨心臻翻身落地，双掌前推，裹着那忽有忽无的真气贴着剑刃而下，“对外她已是死人一个，无人知道你为了自己的打算偷偷养着她，教她用毒，教她杀人。她还对你死心塌地。”言罢手腕一翻，拿住她上臂大穴，麻去她的胳膊。这一番下来，他气息丝毫不乱，玉蝉主盯着他，用年少时学的秘法几乎是在瞬时间便解开了穴道，金针又出，这回是朝着墨心臻的眼睛扎去。墨心臻并掌前推，五枚金针骤停在空，他啧了一声，伸手取下。“这般着急，玉蝉主是怕我再说下去？”  
玉蝉主冷笑，刚想开口，却感到什么东西死死扼住了她的喉咙。她试着与之抗衡，却怎么也使不上劲。那股力聚散太过诡异，竟叫她无法寻得攻破之法。她心下一凉。这不是天魔功，此人也非装出来那样泛泛。

“真是美色惑人。”墨心臻理了理微乱的发髻，看着她。“听闻玊娥和艳冠天下的玉蝉主长得一模一样，这要使个美人计，莫说早就动了心的，就是铁石心肠也受不了。”他瞥了一眼台下乌泱泱的人，笑道，“随心教教主墨心泽死在你俩手里倒也值了。”

此话一出，满场哗然。

随心教封锁消息有年余，等的就是今天。

玉蝉主怒极，双手在瞬息之间似毫无规律的动作起来，墨心臻指尖弹动，砰地一声，一颗雷火弹在空中将玉蝉主那无人看清到底是何物的暗器炸了个粉碎。

“十年前的伎俩现在还好意思拿出来用。”墨心臻沉声，转头看向观战的蓝瑛。“她当年就是拿这东西对付你，夺得宫主之位的罢？”

这满场的喧哗停了，耳边只余不歇的风声。袁长桓坐在白游脚边，看着白盟主满面的诧异与困惑，看着玉蝉主快要自焚的滔天怒意，看着蓝瑛苍白的脸色，心里不知怎的，信了那不速之客的话。

正在他说话的时候，玉蝉主忽而暴起，无招无式，悄无声息，直直一剑刺来，墨心臻回头闪避不周，耳边系带断了个彻底。他面对着白游的方向，看见袁长桓那一双黑漆漆的眼睛。玉蝉主一脚踩烂了落地的面具，又是一剑刺去。墨心臻闪身后退，从怀中掏出一个珐琅胭脂盒往玉蝉主剑路上一掷。金属碎裂，红粉漫天，玉蝉主衣襟上是斑斑点点的红。年前与她生了一张脸的玊娥也是这副模样，那点点红是她怀里人咳出的血。那痴情人虽然知道身边人便是那索命鬼，可一直到气息已尽身体冰冷，都还是一直不舍的看着她，好似永远都看不够。

“你要了我师父的命，你派去的玊娥要了自己的命。”  
墨心臻的脸隔着飘悠的红粉，看不真切。 “你的命，我来收。”

他阴魂一般出现在玉蝉主身后轻飘飘一掌正中背心，随即左臂往前压住她脖颈，将她禁锢在怀，气息贴在耳畔。

“你能做第一个见识黑心煞掌的人，死也值了。”

玉蝉主是个美人，死后的尸体漂亮依旧。

墨心臻捡起那给砍成两半的胭脂盒，又恭恭敬敬擦干净了冰魄剑，将其放在擂台角上。

“宫主。”他对着蓝瑛一抱拳，又指向冰魄剑的方向。“物归原主。”

墨心臻指指主事手里的生死状，又看一眼将动未动的奇剑盟众人。

“我今日前来是为报师仇。玉蝉主与墨心泽之间乃是私仇，诸位既然不知，便与奇剑盟无关。我这番仇怨已了，从此与贵盟亦无牵扯。此事前因后果的解释，书信证据，以及其他证据的方位信息，全数在诸位手中的信封内，还望一阅。”墨心臻朗声道，又放下手中胭脂盒。“玊娥杀人之毒乃是玉蝉主所制，毒在盒内，方子在盒顶夹层之中，盒中有玉蝉主徽记，真伪一验便知。”

白盟主站起来，面沉如水。

“你到底是何人？”

“某姓墨，”他环视台下，又看了一眼高台上的奇剑盟人。“双名上心下臻，随心教二十三代教主。”

墨心臻吹了声哨，黑鹰落在他肩上。

“改日有缘，再来拜会。”


	3. 第三回*全须尾

六月末，随着雁迹庄月报的发行，有三件事传遍了大江南北：玉蟾宫易主，随心教易主，沙海寨来犯。墨心臻坐在茶楼里，对面坐着金算盘。他在城门口被她拦下，一问才知道，原来是要跟他去总坛。墨心臻笑她，杜家富甲一方，离开做什么？金算盘只是摇摇头，一切等到了黑虎崖才可详说。

随心教的名声如墨心泽所料的一般影响力日益增加。先主在位的时候好端端一个教门从无人不畏被折腾到人人可欺，现在轮到他当家，这势头是该反过来。他这一趟没白来，既把随心教复出之事昭告天下，他自己也得了个白游咬牙切齿间挤出来的诨号。黑心虎，墨心臻听了还挺高兴，和他的黑心煞掌搭配，又比先主的胭脂虎好听得多。

在魔教教主回程之时，沙海寨从凤凰岛附近沿海一路往北，进入了安徽地界。寨头甘氏兄弟一个走水路一个走陆路，在金川汇合。又过半月，西方天目山告急，山下十几座村寨尽遭掳掠，惊动了尚在玉蟾宫，怒火未消的的奇剑盟人。沙海寨自然不会硬碰硬，于是便在上甘到潜川地界打起了游击。

待墨心臻到洛阳，墨梨已经带着班子到别处去了。他于是未做停留，直接往长安城去，召集四位堂主，在碧湖楼吃了顿饭。金算盘坐在他左手边。

“这是任醒景，人称金算盘，如果不出意外，以后我们的大总管就是她了。”墨心臻喝掉她敬的酒，让她与四位堂主一一打过招呼。

回到总坛，魔教教主睡到日上三竿，好容易才爬起来。他一出门，鬼使神差的绕到屋后树林边，忽然见到那棵樟树下有个人影。他揉揉眼睛，以为自己还没睡醒。教中人不可能来此，而外人若不是走了那条路，也绝不会出现在这个位置。他定了定神，没看错，确实有个人在那。

是个八九岁的男孩，穿着粗布衣衫，浑身脏兮兮的，低着头，满是擦伤的手里攥着一只布老虎。墨心臻睡饱了，心情好的很，便走上去。

“聪明小子，你抬起头来。”

那男孩儿闻言抬头，一双眼里神光灼灼，龇着牙，可凶得很。墨心臻见状笑得眯起眼来，又走近了一步，指了指那男孩身后的灌木丛。

“你是从那来的？”

男孩咬着嘴唇，死死盯着他，点了点头。

墨心臻心想，这路可是他小时候不愿意练功，为了逃家而自己一个人砍出来，九曲十八弯，各种岔路死路，又着实隐蔽得紧，山上山下都不容易找到入口。聪明，这小子，真聪明。

“这里是黑虎崖么？你是随心教的人？”那男孩开口，还有点奶声奶气的，配着他异常严肃的表情，滑稽得叫墨心臻只想摸摸他的头。他也真的这么做了。那男孩瞪了他一眼，却奇怪的没有抵抗。

“是啊，你要入教啊？”魔教教主蹲下身来，又揉了一把他的发顶。脏兮兮的，粘上的泥巴都结成了块。他手贴着那孩子的脑袋。后脑有反骨，挺好。头顶有两个发旋，更好。

男孩点点头。“是。要是嫌我小了，我可以先从杂役做起。我砍柴比叔快，做杂事也不比婶差。”

原来他是叔叔婶婶养着的。墨心臻细细看过这男孩周身。他手臂上腿上不只是擦伤，还有棍子打的淤青，和女人指甲掐出来的痕迹。这一身的泥，显然是跑得急了摔了个跟头粘上去的。他钻进那条小路肯定也不是有意的。从镇上逃到树林里，顺着灌木稀疏的地方走，再加上他自己的小聪明，可能还有老天给他的一点运气，让这孩子走上了对的路，最终逃到他屋后来。

墨心臻把手搭在他的双肩上。那男孩的身子瞬间僵住，那双明亮得灼人的眼睛眯起来，看着和墨心臻还有点像。魔教教主抽回手。男孩满脸不解，却还是保持着强硬的姿态。

这小子根骨奇佳，与自己不相上下。如此好的苗子，若是他不收了，落到别人手里可不好。怎么收是个问题。徒弟可能欺师灭祖，不妥；收做手下更加不妥，古往今来犯上作乱的事难道还少么。墨心臻闭了闭眼睛。他这辈子都不会有亲生的孩子，继承人必定得从外面选。刚好这小子是个可塑之才，长得周正性子还讨喜，认他做养子乃是上上之选。父子之间的纽带更为紧密，弑父这种事出现的概率远远低于手下出个逆徒或乱臣的概率。

“你可以入教。”墨心臻站起来。

“当真？”那男孩像是忽然松了一口气，脸上神色不复方才的紧张戒备。

果然是无处可去了。他倒也了解的多，知道随心教待遇不差，离得又近，是个可以投靠的地方。

“当真。而且你也不必做杂役。”

男孩哼了一声，将布老虎抱在怀里。

“你是个怪人。”他仰起脸来，看着墨心臻。“一般人第一句话都是问名字，你不是。”

“啊，”墨心臻也低下头看他。“我现在问好了。你叫什么？”

“阿烈，四点水的烈。没姓。”

这小子还识字。

“你会写自己名字啊？”墨心臻问。

“会，我常溜去教里在镇上办的私塾听讲，先生知道我在那也不会赶我。”

“你可记得自己生辰？”

男孩报了自己的八字。火太旺，加上黑虎崖本就火旺，再叫这个烈字，是生怕自己不被烧死啊？做了随心教的人，要是哪次出任务中了火枪或是踩了地雷，那多可惜。

“这个烈字得改。”

男孩儿眉头一皱，放下了布老虎，张嘴就要说话。就在此时，墨心臻忽然听见前院有人在喊他，便做了个手势叫男孩儿噤声。他一听，唤他的是先主侄子的儿子，叫冯才，是个满眼贼光一肚子坏水的年轻人，尽喜欢巴结着他。

来得正好。

他唤了冯才进来，又摸摸男孩儿的发顶。“你俩打一架，打完了我们吃饭去。”墨心臻笑眯眯地在树下坐下。

冯才一脸假笑，诺诺答应了。男孩儿有些诧异的看了他一眼，就将目光转到了冯才身上。冯才与男孩儿对视，忽而一哆嗦，竟是被他一双眼里的火光给吓住了。墨心臻见状，点了点头。好。说不定这一回，他真的后继有人了。

这一场结束的快得很。别看冯才已经十四，武功却因为日常荒废根本入不得流。这边刚摆出起手式，姿势有误空门大开。男孩儿看见了，嘴角一咧，冲上去照着他胸口就是一拳。冯才堪堪收回手挡住，手臂上还是给打了个大红印子。

墨心臻打了个哈欠，坐到阳光下去。暖洋洋的，舒服极了，看着那男孩儿打架，更是舒服极了。男孩子砍柴的，本就健壮，反应又灵敏，说不定以前可能上山打过兔子。他这么出着神，有一搭没一搭的想着，只听砰地一声，叫他醒了神。

冯才被撂倒在地上，男孩儿的手肘顶在他喉头。

“好，好极。”墨心臻站起来。“冯才，你下去吧。”

等到冯才消失在视野中，他转回身，面向男孩儿。

“你方才话没说完，继续说。”

男孩儿点了点头，揉着自己沾了灰尘正在刺痛的伤。“改名无所谓，我是想问你，我以后姓什么？”

墨心臻伸出手来，男孩儿看了一眼他，又低下头看他的手，牙齿咬上下嘴唇又松开，最终将手放在了他手上。

“我不是说了不要你做杂役吗。”墨心臻牵着男孩儿往院里的汤屋走去。“让你做少主，你愿不愿意啊？”

男孩儿止住了脚步，一双眼睛睁圆了。“当真？”见墨心臻点了点头，他立时站好，鞠了一躬。

“谢教主。”他再站直的时候，脸上是一个大大的笑容。不谄媚，不虚伪，只是完全的喜悦和满满的自信。墨心臻看着，确信自己选对了。

“叫什么教主。你没爹没娘的，不如认我做爹好了。”墨心臻推着他进了汤屋，男孩儿见了水，乖乖地脱了衣服泡到里头去。他在水下吐了一串泡泡，又浮上来，道：“您太年轻，我还是叫大哥吧？”

“你多大？”墨心臻在水池子边坐下来，手指在水里划呀划。

“九岁。”

“我比你大的四千天你给扔风里去了？叫爹。”

男孩儿被四千这个数唬住了，一下子没反应过来。他游到池边来，在墨心臻身边坐好，仰起头，下定了决心似的咬咬唇。

“爹。”

墨心臻笑起来，揉揉他的头发。水里滚了一圈，不再是那个糊满泥的小花猫了。小花猫，他想起这孩子刚听到有人来时，转过头时瞪人凶巴巴的样子，又看着池边放着的布老虎，觉得相对小猫，还是小老虎准确些。

“乖。”他想了一会儿，又加了一句，“虎儿。”

等男孩儿洗干净了，墨心臻摇铃叫襄奴去库房拿了套衣服给他。男孩儿一边手脚麻利的收拾着自己，一边问：“所以我大名到底叫什么？”

“你爹我呢，叫墨心臻，你自然跟我姓墨。名就改成凛冽的冽，刚好压压你的火气，叫你活久一点。”

“墨冽，挺好的。”男孩儿系好一身宝蓝袍子的带子，把一头短发擦干了。墨心臻看见托盘里还有一件红斗篷，看着喜人，就拿过来替他系上了。这小伙子长得挺俊，乌泱泱的大眼睛，断眉，就是嘴唇薄了点，姿态端正站得笔直丝毫不怯，现在干干净净的又换了身好衣服，那斗篷往身上一系，真是神气活现。

“按照始祖定的规矩，等你当上教主，就得叫墨心冽了。”

“也很好的。”小少主点点头。“我饿了，爹，我们吃午饭去？”

“走。今天刚好‘伙包’出屉。”

那一天，随心教多了个少主的事从礼香堂传遍了总坛，又到了分堂，然后天下皆知。

与此同时，沙海寨寨头甘山沙败在蓝瑛剑下，于是率军撤退，暂且蛰伏。他的孪生弟弟，甘海铁，架着燃海号领着水军主力悄然离开，沿江往西北方向前去，准备在江西地界打下一片驻地，好迎接后续的陆军。永修的柘林医馆馆主涂青羊得知此事，忧心不已。一来是害怕战乱殃及百姓，二来是怕那水贼将医馆一并毁了，这样一来莫说无法救治他人，自身也难保。

涂青羊站在药圃中，看着劳作的学徒，脸上往日的风轻云淡散得一干二净。见他皱着眉，大徒弟涂小楠走过来，扯扯他的袖子。

“师父，你有法子了么？”小姑娘抬手拿袖子擦擦额头上的汗，一双乌溜溜的大眼睛看着他。

涂青羊背着手，嗯了一声。

他能有什么法子呢？武林中人一向尊敬医生，可这些匪徒可说不准。永修附近曾经是沛裕山的人主事的，可后来没人管了，现在就算他们换了个主子，也还在恢复期，近期应该是不会主动派人来此镇守。他抬手摸摸小姑娘因为劳作有些杂乱的头发，叫她不要担心。

“他们不会主动来不要紧，我可以试试去请。”他低下头来，露出个令人安心的笑容。“你还记得我去腾鸣会上见了谁吗？”

小姑娘闻言非但没放松下来，反而更加紧张。她跺了跺脚，“沛裕山的人招惹不得呀，那个魔头只一掌就杀了一个人，残忍狠毒，师父您是亲眼见过的呀。”

“我们也找不了别人了。医馆和奇剑盟过去的事情我也不清楚，只是你师爷临终前说过，不要靠的太近为好。而且，现在奇剑盟也在围剿沙海寨。他们和沛裕山的性质本质上不一样，这是一个门派联盟，据说七门的始祖师出同门所以继承了七把奇剑，后来每一代也都结为义兄弟。江湖门派呢，门下弟子过千就已经算是规模颇大的了。这奇剑盟七个门派只有三个能达到这个规模：玉蟾宫，白练山城，和快活林酒庄。奇剑盟七个门派离得远，现在能真正出力的只有白游的朗涯别庄和蓝瑛的玉蟾宫，白练山城要赶到还得一段时日。白游手下连弟子都不多，更别说兵力。玉蟾宫人多势众不错，但仅靠她们自己对上人更多的沙海寨，也是有些棘手的，而白练山城，等他们的人手到了，沙海寨已经差不多打到我们这里了，所以别指望奇剑盟能匀得出手来管我们。”

涂青羊一口气说完，小姑娘睁大了眼睛盯着他看。

“哇师父，你一口气真长啊。”

眼见涂青羊要敲她脑门儿，她狡黠一笑脚底抹油，“师父，我给你倒水去呀！”跑没影儿啦。

涂青羊又站了一会儿，叹口气，刚回到屋里准备写信，涂小楠就气喘吁吁地冲进来了。

“师父，啊师父！”她弯着腰，手撑在膝盖上，差点跑岔了气。“外头有只黑鹰不知道从哪飞出来，直追着我跑...啊！”她刚抬起头来，就吓得一趔趄。那只黑鹰正停在涂青羊的窗框上，融金一般的眼睛直勾勾的盯着她。

随心教主峰上，礼香堂里和平日一样一片混乱。当年始祖墨从意立下这先到先选位，毫无尊卑之别的规矩，导致每到饭点，这里都是吵吵嚷嚷热热闹闹的。

“明明是饭堂，叫一个这样的名字，存心误导人么？”任醒景嘀咕。今天十四号，山下的两个堂主为了明日的晨会回来了，四人都在，任醒景和他们挤一桌。

“这名字是始祖取的。”吴梧常低声说。他早就吃完了。任醒景看他没动几下筷子的样子，眉头一皱。这人吃这么一点，真不会饿死么。“听教主说，始祖的解释是，胃是五脏庙，祭五脏庙的地方自然得叫礼香堂。”

...这随心教的始祖取名字是有够随心所欲的。这教后来被人叫魔教，想来也不奇怪。任醒景腹诽着。她吃着饭，看着桌对面一直低着头的胡一刀。这男人，还知道不好意思了？当年来杜家偷传家宝，被她带着家将追到跳湖逃命...他从没那么狼狈过吧？唉，此人不愧是中原第一的妙手空空，自己带着最好的人，布下了天罗地网，还是没逮住他。也是造化弄人，原本她玩命也要杀了的敌人，在她自己也出了杜家以后，竟然成了同僚。

“礼香堂这个名字算啥，”楚芜洁架着脚，靠在椅背上。“你是不晓得分舵的名字有多奇葩。”

“是啊，”刘全封放下酒杯，接嘴道：“我们教有个江南分舵，一个漠北分舵。”

“江南分舵不在江南，漠北分舵不在漠北。”楚芜洁瞪了刘全封一眼，放下腿，继续吃饭。

任醒景笑笑。“江南是长江以南，漠北是靠近大漠的北方嘛，这么说也得通，还有一定误导作用。”

胡一刀依然闷头扒饭。

任醒景心里就不高兴了，眼眶上的红边儿比平时更红了些。这胡一刀怎么回事？当年被她追杀到穷途末路差点死掉的时候愣是没有动武，乱羽八斩一招都没用，态度明显不对。现在也是，在她来了以后，就一句话没说过，也从不看她。

“胡堂主，”她有点生气了，敲了敲桌子。“我说的不对么？”

胡一刀抬起头来，又迅速的低下去了。他嗯了一声，又扒起饭来。

这“嗯”又是什么意思？是对啊还是不对啊？任醒景叹口气。这是没辙了。不知道男人都是什么毛病，由他去吧。

饭桌上气氛尴尬，吴梧常受不了了。

“那个，教主颇得始祖真传...”他小心翼翼地环顾四周，看见另一桌的墨心臻逗墨冽逗得正开心，才放心往下说。“他曾说过，要是我们以后发达了，要再建两个分舵。一个湘西，一个关东。”

“湘西分舵绝对不在湘西，关东也不在关东，是不是？”刘全封刚吃掉了他的第三碗饭，现在含着第四碗的第一口，口齿不清。

“湘西分舵铁定是要等弄垮了祝月族，在泸州附近建的。”楚芜洁刚想添她的第三碗饭，却在看过任醒景之后放弃了。

“湘地的西边叫湘西..也算是可以吧...”任醒景摸了摸额头。墨心臻看着挺正常的，怎么在这方面也这么没谱...但说要灭祝月族，她到是觉得墨心臻不是在开玩笑。祝月族擅毒擅蛊擅暗器人尽皆知，但他们的另一绝，火器，只有少数人知道。而随心教的人就是那少数人中的一部分。她粗粗看过账本，知道教中与祝月族一直以来都有火器方面的贸易联系。可是最近...祝月族是越来越没有诚意了。

“至于关东分舵嘛，教主没说，我不知道在哪里，但肯定不在山海关以东。我怀疑是在函谷关以东的某个地方。”

楚芜洁何尝不知道教主那天早上就着杂菌汤和麻花说的话不是玩笑。随心教东北方向一共有三个大门派，临汾天雪门，沧州地火门，和天津卫的灵山门。天雪地火两门私交甚好，甚至有传闻，天雪门的少主薛羽渡，是薛晶夫人和地火门门主贺火云的女儿。灵山门似乎与此两门无甚交集。教主要是真对天雪门动手，地火门来救场的几率很大，而灵山门则不必顾虑。而这三大门派之外，是奇剑盟的三个门派。天雪门以南是长虹剑主的朗涯别庄，以北是紫云剑主的缙熙客栈，而东北方，是奔雷剑主的快活林酒庄。朗涯别庄和随心教之间有伊阙关、潼关和函谷关三道大关相隔，较为安全，而其他两个则另当别论。若是教主收了天雪地火灵山，再在紫云和奔雷之间的济南附近建个分舵，就能有效的扩展随心教的控制力度和范围，也刚好隔开并制衡奇剑盟的势力。

想到这里，她忍不住转头看向墨心臻。教主微微弓着身子，背对着她。真不知道他什么时候动手啊。她又看着墨冽，今天忽然出现的少主。刚才来打招呼的时候，那一双眼睛，真吓人。楚芜洁闭上眼睛，靠在椅背上。少主一看就知道是个好苗子，等再长几年，自己就不见得能打的赢他了。唉，莫说这些，这小娃娃长得是真俊俏。随心教里美人多啊，说的真是不错。

申时，任醒景受招往斑壑馆去。教主耐心的给了她将近一个月的时间，现在是时候解释她叛出杜家并执意入教的理由了。

“大总管请。”斑壑馆的总管淂芳子领着她到了西暖阁。

“孤王已经查的差不多了。”墨心臻坐在窗边桌前，指了指他对面的椅子。任醒景坐下来，淂芳子给她上了茶。教主身边还有一个小椅子，上头是墨冽。男孩儿坐的规规矩矩，和父亲产生了强烈的反差。

“但孤王更愿意听任大总管你亲口说。”

这是任醒景第一次听他如此自称。回总坛的路上他一向是自称“我”，而回来以后，她的职位是三天前封的，在那之前她非属下，墨心臻照旧说的是“我”，而那以后，她没怎么见着墨心臻，也就没和他有过对话。

教主半垂着眼，十指成塔状搭在嘴唇前。任醒景脸上神色变化过于明显，他脸上绽开一个转瞬即逝的笑容。“不习惯？”他说，声音一如往常又低又絮，“阿梨也很讨厌听我这么说。”

墨梨说过，称孤道寡，到最后真的会成孤家寡人。这样自称，着实不吉利。你看啊，她带着哀求的语调对他说，你前面的二十二代，哪一个死的时候不凄凉？你是我兄长，我不会离开你，你也不会离开我，所以你现在不会是孑然一身，那一天阿梨靠在他怀里，手扯着他的头发，问他，可以后要是有一天，我不在了，你一个人怎么办？或者，你先不在了，我一个人又怎么办？

墨心臻也不知道怎么办。墨梨以为他继承这个位置仅仅是因为责任，她固执地认为他是身不由己，己不由心，可实则不然。在他心里，责任为小，野心为大，而且那野心占据的位置在一天天扩张。

“可这是规矩，”他嘴角抿起来又松开，“没规矩则不成方圆。”

“好了，你说。”教主的手指再度搭在了嘴唇前，那双半垂的眼睛也抬起来，审视着她。

任醒景本就没打算说假话，却还是被那刮骨刀一样的眼神刺了一下。虽然只有一瞬，下一秒墨心臻的眼帘又垂下来了，可她还是有些手脚冰凉。

“我父亲和杜家故去的家主是结拜兄弟。”她勉强让自己放松下来，讲她根本不愿回忆的往事。

“在我很小的时候，母亲就故去了。后来没过几年，父亲又被人杀害。家里的老奴带我投奔了杜家，杜老爷便收了我做义女，把我当亲骨肉一般教养。”

教主点点头，喝了一口茶。他身边的墨冽似是有所感，看向她的态度软和了不少。

“三年过去，义父有了个儿子，就是现在的杜家家主。但是义父对我的好没有因此改变分毫，他非思维陈腐之人，非但没拦着我读书，反而请了洛阳城最好的先生来给我做西席。我不愿辜负他，便也刻苦用功。后来我到了及笄之年，义父见我学业有成，算数更是强于常人，便亲授我经商之道，又将我送去家里一个小铺子做账房。他在我临行前拍了拍我的肩，叫我好好干。我自然明白他的意思。后来我从账房做到了掌柜，从小铺子换到了大铺子，最后我成了家里的主事，义父最信得过我，将大部分家业都交给我打理。我后来也算是做出了些名堂，得了个金算盘的名号，杜家的生意也愈发红火。可谁知道...”

任醒景擦了擦眼角。现在不是哭的时候，如果哭有用，她也不必来这随心教，和一群义父口中的邪魔外道在一起...

“杜家是洛阳的巨贾，而洛阳是在朗涯别庄治下。杜家世世代代都和奇剑盟来往密切，私交甚好...魔教这个称号就是他们喊得最响亮。这样的家庭教出来的你对我教不可能有什么好感。”墨心臻轻笑一声，将手里捧着的茶杯放下来。“你如今愿意来，看来那杜小公子是真把你逼急了。”

“是。”任醒景低下头，放在腿上的双手十指相扣，紧紧绞在一起。

“我平素都是在外奔波，料理各处生意，对本家的其他事情并不是很了解。和义父书信往来虽然频繁，但也就是交心谈天，生活上的事反而说得少...到邻近最后的时候我竟然还是什么都没察觉。”她抬起头来，直视墨心臻直视着她的双眼。那双眼睛乌沉沉的，没有一丝光，不见一丝心绪。这个人方才还锋芒毕露，现在又神莹内敛，变化过快实在难以捉摸，他平日里少威重好笑语的模样一定也是伪装。此人很危险，她本能的想要离开。可她已经是大总管了，她自愿跪在敬先殿里，在始祖的牌位前滴了三滴指尖血，又自愿的在名册上签了名按了血手印。她自己给自己戴上了枷锁，现在无论身边是豺狼虎豹还是魑魅魍魉，她都不能走，唯一能做的，就是成为他们的一员。而明天，她将以随心教总坛大总管的身份参加她的第一次晨会。

“义父的亲儿子杀了他。家里这些年到底发生了什么我并不清楚，杜少爷弑父的缘由我也并不知晓。”她咬着牙，道：“我也都不在乎。义父对我恩重如山，我也得尽一个女儿的责任，按照他寄给我的秘密遗书上的指示，为他报仇。”

墨心臻嗯了一声，等着她。任醒景深吸了口气，从袖中取出前杜家家主给她的最后一封信，放在桌子中间。教主拿过去，小心的把信纸展开来。他明白这封信对我的重要性，任醒景看着墨心臻翻看时仔细的动作，忽然就放下了心来。

“这杜小公子心很急。”墨心臻将信纸妥帖的收回信封里，还给任醒景。“但从腾鸣会上来看，他不是个心机深沉心思细腻的，不然也就不会被孤王粗陋的伪装所骗，也就不会挨那一刀。”

“您的意思是...”任醒景忽然明白了。

“是。就是那个意思。”墨心臻满意了，露出一个不算太假的笑容。“你是来借教中的势力报仇的，本来做个客卿就能达到这个目的，可你不是一般的坚定，直接入了教。入教可是一辈子的事情。你既然如此有诚意的把自己搭了进来，教中自然也不会亏待你。”

任醒景愣住了。教主从头至尾都没有提过一句客卿的事，她甚至都不知道教中还有客卿的存在她这是...被坑进来的啊...

还没等她消化完这个消息，墨心臻便敲了敲桌子叫她回神。“你想怎么复仇，自己拟个计划，回头我们合计合计，可好？”

“我已经有计划了，等我问完一个问题就说给您听。”任醒景喝了口茶。“说到客卿，我怎么一个也没见过啊？”

“因为现在一个都没有。”墨心臻站起来，把窗子打开，风吹进来，颇为凉爽。他看着天，又转过身来面对任醒景。

“但是，第一个应该已经在来的路上了。”

晚饭过后，墨心臻带着墨冽回了斑壑馆。墨冽的破布老虎不见了，取而代之的是一个崭新的，正放在床头。

“你才刚来，今晚就和我睡。明天襄奴会给你收拾间屋子，也在这院子里。等过了几年，你大了，就给我搬到迷魂台去自己住。”墨心臻从浴室出来，带着一身水汽，坐在床前给墨冽擦头发。

“好的。那我以后能不能...”墨冽答应一声，抱着他的布老虎。

“现在闭嘴，睡觉。”墨心臻把毛巾扔在桌子上，把墨冽往被子里一塞，熄了灯。

墨冽沾枕头就睡着了。随心教教主躺在床上，盯着眼前的黑暗，心里打着他的算盘。墨冽，任醒景，还有个他算着肯定会来的涂青羊，我教这只黑虎现在算是须尾全了。还有杜家，任醒景提出的方略对教中实在是大有益处。那杜公子就是个傀儡，背后的人现在还不清楚，现在有了个对杜家每处产业都了如指掌的任醒景在旁助力，他自信有本事把那些个提线攥到自己手里。控制住了杜家，就是控制住了洛阳，而控制住了洛阳，就是卡住了朗涯别庄的咽喉。随心教欲入洛阳而不得已有许久，如今天赐良机摆在面前，他又怎么会允许别人抢去这天大的好处。

财源滚滚来，墨心臻想着。杜家的产业和人力以后都是教中的，而等他吞并完毕，那失去利用价值的杜小公子就扔给任醒景随意处置罢。任醒景，墨心臻想着，翻了个身。能让胡一刀惦记这么久的女子，果然有意思。


End file.
